1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus configured to have low power consumption, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an encoder sensor has been widely used to conveniently detect a direction and a speed of a rotating object. Specifically, the encoder sensor may be used to measure an amount of movement and a direction of a driving source in a digital photographing apparatus or to detect a rotation of a focus ring of a manual focus adjusting lens.
Such an encoder sensor generally detects the direction and the speed of the rotating object based on signals generated by a plurality of sensors. Since a sensor unit always has to be turned on to detect the direction and the speed of the rotating object, unnecessary power consumption may occur. For example, in order to detect the direction of the rotating object, at least two sensors may need to be continuously turned on, and thus the unnecessary power consumption may be increased.